


My Very Attractive (Pretend) Boyfriend

by Taylorrandi94



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Language, F/M, Face Slapping, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fights, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Hair-pulling, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, Public Display of Affection, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:27:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28624065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taylorrandi94/pseuds/Taylorrandi94
Summary: Sesshomaru is not one to allow anyone to make him lose face so when the whole world finds out his fiance cheated on him, there is really only one thing he can do, have another woman pretend to be his new girlfriend.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Inu no Taishou/Izayoi, Miroku/Sango (InuYasha), Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 79





	1. Chapter 1

_''HOW DARE SHE?''_

''I don't know, brother.''

'' _Every woman wants to be on my arm and I chose her! I let her be seen with me! And this is how she repays my generosity!?''_

''While I get what you're trying to say, the way you're saying it makes you sound like a dick.''

 _''People will be laughing at this Sesshomaru! All because of that little_ bitch!''

''Maybe not..''

_''What are you suggesting?''_

''Sango has an idea.''

* * *

''Good morning, Miss Rin.''

''Good morning, Maria,'' Rin Higurashi smiled at her secretary as she made her way to her office door.

''Miss Kagome is waiting in your office,'' Maria informed her boss.

''Of course she is,'' Rin giggled and opened the door to find her cousin sitting at her desk. ''You don't have any work to do?''

''I work so much overtime that I've officially run out of work to do,'' Kagome Higurashi said to her older cousin.

Rin giggled. ''I actually believe that. You need a life. Now get your booty out of my chair.''

Kagome rolled her eyes but did as she was told and moved to one of the chairs in the middle of the room. ''I was just reading the news while I was waiting for your slow ass to get here.''

''Anything good?'' Rin asked her.

Kagome cleared her throat and used her best entertainment reporter voice. _''The most wealthy and eligible bachelor in Japan, Sesshomaru Takahashi, has been_ dumped! _Our sources tell us that Kagura Onigumo has been having a tawdry affair with an older gentleman she met overseas. So far there has been no comment for either parties involved but we will keep you updated! More news at eleven.''_

Rin raised an eyebrow at her in amusement. ''Ever think about switching jobs?''

Kagome shrugged. ''Not at the moment.'' Rin smiled right as her phone starting to ring. ''Who is it?''

Rin looked down at the caller ID. ''It's Sango.''

''Oooo. Put it on speaker,'' Kagome requested and ran over.

Rin immediately answered the phone. ''Sango? You're on speaker. Kagome's here too.''

_''Hey. I wish I could say this was a personal call but...''_

''Is everything okay?'' Rin asked her.

_''Sort of but also..sort of not. I need your help, Rin.''_

''You know you can count on me for anything, Sango,'' Rin assured her.

_''Well..The favor isn't technically for me. You guys know that I've become friends with the Takahashi's since Miroku and I started dating and well if you've seen the news today..Sesshomaru needs your help, Rin.''_

''What can I do?'' Rin questioned.

_''You know that there isn't a person or thing in the world that Kagura hates more than you, Rinny..''_

Rin immediately began to understand. ''You want me to be the buffer between Sesshomaru and Kagura.''

_''Exactly. Sesshomaru's arrogance aside, if word gets around about what Kagura did, Sesshomaru's business could suffer.''_

Rin nodded. ''I understand. I'll call in a private jet and be there tomorrow.'' Rin looked over to see Kagome waving her arms around crazily. ''I guess Kagome will be coming with me.''

_''Oh, thank you. Situation aside, I can't wait to see the both of you.''_

''Same to you, friend. We'll call you tomorrow when we land,'' Rin told her.

_''Okay. I'll see you tomorrow then. Bye.''_

''Take care,'' Rin hung up the phone. ''I guess we're going on a vacation, my dear cousin. You sure you're okay to go?''

Kagome smiled slightly. ''I think so. It's been ten years after all. I bet you and Sesshomaru fall deeply and magically in love.''

''I don't think so. Choosing to date Kagura isn't a sign of good taste for me but maybe you two could hit it off,'' Rin suggested.

''Handsome. Beautiful. But not my type,'' Kagome shrugged. ''But his younger brother is.''

Rin laughed. ''Oh really?''

Kagome nodded before pulling up a picture of Inuyasha Takahashi on the computer. ''Devilishly handsome, don't you think?''

Rin agreed. ''Definitely your type.'' Rin was scrolling through photos of the younger man when her mouth fell open. ''Is that...?''

''Kikyo. The very same,'' Kagome told her.

''They're dating? But Kikyo is..'' Rin grimaced.

''A bigot? Indeed. I guess he has enough money to curb her prejudice towards demons,'' Kagome smirked.

Rin snorted. ''I guess so. You gonna steal him?''

Kagome let out an indignant gasp. '' _Moi?_ How could I do something like that? However..if he just happens to break up with her to be with me, well I can't stop him.''

''You can't control what other people choose to do,'' Rin smiled.

''Exactly,'' Kagome smirked.

* * *

The next evening,

''Rin. Kagome,'' Sango greeted them as they walked into their hotel room.

''Hello, Sango,'' Rin returned her greeting with a hug.

''Hey girl,'' Kagome grinned as she walked into the room.

''Hey,'' Sango smiled. ''I really can't thank you enough for doing this, Rin. Miroku is a major shareholder in Sesshomaru's company so he was concerned about the fallout this would bring him.''

''You and Miroku are cute,'' Kagome smirked.

''Thanks,'' Sango blushed.

''I think Rin could really use this trip anyway,'' Kagome winked at her cousin.

''Why's that?'' Sango asked.

Rin rolled her eyes. ''Kagome thinks this plan will cause Sesshomaru and I to fall in love. I think you've seen too many asian dramas, my dear cousin. Why don't you go for him?''

''I can't date a man who's prettier than me,'' Kagome simply replied. ''Besides, I am determined to get to know the younger brother. Who knows, maybe he and I will fall deeply in love and I'll have his babies.''

Sango's eyes widened. ''Kagome-''

''Maybe so,'' Rin giggled. ''You two _would_ make some adorable babies. But I highly doubt Kikyo will release her claws from him so easily.''

''Rin-''

''Right,'' Kagome nodded. ''Sesshomaru is handsome don't get me wrong but there's just something about Inuyasha that makes me want to tear his clothes off. And if I piss Kikyo off in the process, it's a win-win situation.''

'' _Kagome!''_ Sango yelled.

''Oh, I'm sorry, Sango. You know how Rin and I get when we go back and forth,'' Kagome excused herself. ''What were you trying to say?''

Sango let out a deep sigh and tilted her head to the right. ''I wanted you two to meet the Takahashi family.''

Rin and Kagome looked over to find an entirely amused family staring at them.

''Oh, good evening. I'm so sorry. We were just chatting among ourselves and didn't even notice you,'' Rin reached out to shake hands with everyone.

''This is Inutashio. He's Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's father of course. There's Izayoi. She's Inuyasha's mother. That's Inuyasha. And of course, Sesshomaru,'' Sango introduced everyone. ''This is Rin and that's her younger cousin, Kagome.''

''It's so nice to meet all of you,'' Rin smiled. ''Thank you for taking such good care of our Sango while we've been away.''

''Of course. She's a lovely young woman,'' Izayoi complimented.

''It's a pleasure,'' Kagome put her hand out for everyone to shake.

''I bet it is,'' Inuyasha smirked and held her hand for a moment.

''Well, we should go. It's getting late and it's gonna be a big day tomorrow since you and Sesshomaru will be making your first public appearance together. Get some rest you two,'' Sango told Rin and Kagome.

''Looking forward to it. Don't worry Mr. Sesshomaru, I'll make Kagura so sick with jealousy and anger that they'll have to pump her stomach,'' Rin grinned.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow in amusement. ''I would appreciate that.''

''You have anything you'd like to say to me?'' Inuyasha asked Kagome.

''Like what? I feel I said everything I was thinking earlier,'' Kagome shrugged.

''You're not gonna take it back or say you were just kidding around?'' Inuyasha questioned.

Kagome let out a snort. ''If I didn't want you to hear it, I wouldn't have said it out loud in the first place. I don't say anything I don't mean.''

Inuyasha smirked. ''Kikyo and I broke up a little over a month ago.''

Kagome faked a sad look and placed a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder for pretend consoling. ''Oh, I'm so sorry. That's too bad. My condolences.''

Inuyasha let out a laugh. ''I'll see you at the party tomorrow, wench.''

''Can't wait, dog boy,'' Kagome smirked.


	2. Chapter 2

''Going out shopping in the middle of a weekday really makes this feel like a real vacation instead of a weird form of prostitution like it really is,'' Kagome grinned.

Rin laughed. ''Indeed. But I'm happy to help Sango. She never asks us for anything, even when she really needs to.''

''It's easier for her to ask for help when it involves other people but when it's solely for her, she'd rather die than ask for help,'' Kagome rolled her eyes.

''Her family taught her to be proud but I really wish she would remember that we see her as family,'' Rin sighed.

Kagome nodded. ''Agreed. So what are you gonna wear tonight? All the highest of the highest of movers and shakers are going to be there.''

''Hmm. I think if I want Kagura to throw up at the sight of me with Mr. Sesshomaru, the occasion is going to call for something new,'' Rin replied. ''What are you going to wear? You and Inuyasha seem to unofficially be going together.''

''Definitely,'' Kagome agreed. ''And if I want Inuyasha to get hard at the sight of me, I'm gonna need something new as well.''

''Gross,'' Rin grimaced. ''You dirty girl.''

''I wish!'' Kagome scoffed. ''I'm twenty-eight years old but I'm basically a nun. It blows.''

''Like you wanna be?'' Rin snickered.

''Bitch,'' Kagome shoved her softly. ''I have a crazy idea.''

''Don't you always? What's your idea?'' Rin asked.

''Wedding dress store,'' Kagome suggested.

''You've definitely had worse ideas,'' Rin smirked.

* * *

''Rin and Kagome send their apologies but because of traffic they're going to be about ten minutes late,'' Sango relayed for the young women.

''Of course. Traffic is terrible tonight. Don't worry,'' Inutashio smiled.

''Sesshomaru.''

''Kagura,'' Sesshomaru simply stated.

''I've been calling you every day,'' Kagura told him.

''And if I had wanted to answer, I would have,'' Sesshomaru pointed out.

''Sesshomaru, honey, it was one mistake,'' Kagura argued.

''And exactly how many times did you make that 'one mistake'?'' Sesshomaru questioned. Kagura glared at him and opened her mouth to insult him but went silent when a very petite arm circled Sesshomaru's.

''Good evening, Mr. Sesshomaru,'' Rin smiled up at him.

''Good evening, Miss Rin,'' Sesshomaru smirked at her.

'' _Rin,''_ Kagura hissed.

''Kagura. It's been a while,'' Rin replied.

''What are you doing with _my fiance?''_ Kagura asked angrily.

''Fiance? I was under the impression that you were too busy hoeing around to be with Sesshomaru,'' Rin responded innocently.

''You bit-'' Sesshomaru intervened. ''Would you care to dance, Miss Rin?''

''I would be delighted,'' Rin smiled and let him lead her to the dance floor.

 _''ARGH!''_ Kagura stormed off.

''Rin is lovely, don't you think?'' Izayoi suddenly said.

''Playing matchmaker, my dear?'' Inutashio smirked.

''Inuyasha.''

''Kikyo,'' Inuyasha sighed.

''I'm glad you came. I was hoping we could talk,'' Kikyo requested.

'' _Uh, uh, uh._ It's bad manners for a lady to steal someone else's date,'' Kagome appeared at Inuyasha's side causing him to immediately wrap his arm around her waist.

Kikyo's eyes widened. ''Kagome?''

''Hello,'' Kagome grinned. ''You look the best you've ever looked tonight.''

Kikyo's eyes narrowed at the subtle insult. ''I didn't know you and Inu knew each other.''

''Well, it just happened recently actually but what can I say? He's too good to resist,'' Kagome shrugged.

''Kagome, of course you would be after my scraps,'' Kikyo sneered.

''Scraps?'' Kagome let out a little laugh. ''I would imagine you and I _both_ have _first hand knowledge_ that Inuyasha is far from being anyone's _leftovers_.'' Kagome turned to the man in question. ''Wanna dance? Or should I ask someone else?''

''I dare you to try and ask someone else, wench,'' Inuyasha smirked and pulled her into his arms and onto the dance floor. ''You can be quite the little bitch when you want to be. I like it.''

Kagome giggled. ''Thank you.''

Inuyasha's face turned serious. ''Do you want to leave this party with me?''

''Do you like ice cream?'' Kagome suddenly asked.

''Yes..?'' Inuyasha answered with uncertainty.

''We can go get some after the party,'' Kagome offered.

''You genuinely like me?'' Inuyasha realized.

''I like your face,'' Kagome shrugged. ''And we seem to vibe well together but I don't know you well enough beyond that. I would like to though.''

''Would you like to go out some time?'' Inuyasha asked her out.

''I would like that very much,'' Kagome smiled.

''Sango said until ten years ago you lived here your whole life, what made you move?'' Inuyasha asked. ''School?''

Kagome's whole body tensed up without her consent. ''My mother died. It was very sudden. Car accident. And I just couldn't deal. For days I just cried or shut down completely. Rin visited for the funeral and I guess she saw I wasn't doing well so she offered me a place with her in the states. It was the best thing for me back then.''

Inuyasha's eyes softened. ''I'm sorry for your loss.''

''Thank you,'' Kagome smiled up at him. ''What's the story with you and Kikyo?''

''I saw her for the first time when I started graduate school. I thought she was...very attractive,'' Inuyasha admitted. ''But she didn't seem interested in me in the slightest so I let it go. Then, word got around that the wealthiest man in Japan's youngest son was going to school there and everyone immediately knew it was me. Suddenly, Kikyo and I were running into each other 24/7. I didn't find it that odd at the time but now..''

Kagome nodded. ''That sounds like Kikyo.''

Inuyasha sighed. ''So, how do you and Kikyo know each other?''

''We went to school together almost all of our lives,'' Kagome revealed. ''We weren't friends or anything. Just classmates. Then, high school rolled around and we both tried out for the archery club. Kikyo's grandmother was in charge of picking members _and_ who would be the new captain. Everyone thought Kikyo would get it since she was her granddaughter but..''

''She chose you,'' Inuyasha guessed.

Kagome nodded. ''She did. Kikyo was furious and from that point on, she went out of her way to knock into me in the hallway, trip me, start rumors about me, insult me, etcetera, etcetera. It took everything I had not to throat punch her in the cafeteria everyday.''

Inuyasha chuckled. ''I can imagine.''

''But anyway, Kikyo despises the demon class but she is...desperate,'' Kagome told him. ''She grew up alone with her grandmother, who was very strict and she's tired of middle class. She's been that way since freshman year.''

''She thought I could be her ticket out,'' Inuyasha realized.

''Exactly. How old are you?'' Kagome suddenly asked him.

''I just turned thirty,'' Inuyasha answered. ''What about you?''

''Twenty-eight,'' Kagome replied. ''Rin is older than you. She's thirty-one.''

''Sesshomaru's thirty-three,'' Inuyasha informed her.

''They would be a beautiful couple,'' Kagome said.

Inuyasha nodded. ''Sesshomaru could use someone to remove the stick from his ass. I want to see you again. Brunch? Tomorrow morning?''

''I'm down,'' Kagome grinned.

* * *

''It's so cold I could key someone's car with my nipples,'' Kagome shivered as they all got outside to go their separate ways. Inuyasha smirked before taking his coat off and placing it around her shoulders.

''Seriously. It never gets this cold in California,'' Rin rubbed her hands together.

''We should all get home and get warm,'' Miroku Houshi winked at his girlfriend.

''Whatever, pervert,'' Sango rolled her eyes but let him lead her to his car.

''It was great to meet you, Miss Rin and Miss Kagome,'' Miroku said before leaving.

''We should go too. You know your mother doesn't like the cold,'' Inutashio chuckled and took his wife away.

''I had a nice time, Mr. Sesshomaru. You're a lovely dancer,'' Rin smiled at him.

''You as well, Miss Rin. You have very nice hands. Piano?'' Sesshomaru guessed.

''Twenty years,'' Rin confirmed. ''Kagome? You ready to go?''

''One second,'' Kagome replied before walking over to a group of young women standing on the corner.

''I'm coming too!'' Rin called and ran after her cousin.

''Are they..?'' Inuyasha questioned.

''Talking to a group of hookers? It would appear so,'' Sesshomaru responded.

A few minutes later Rin and Kagome returned. ''Well, have a good night,'' Kagome smiled at Inuyasha.

''Did you..know those women?'' Inuyasha asked her.

Kagome shook her head. ''Never seen them before in my life. Why? You owe one of them money?''

Inuyasha scoffed. ''Funny. You just seemed awfully chatty with the..prostitutes.''

''They were very nice,'' Rin smiled.

''Do you know them?'' Sesshomaru asked her.

Rin shook her head. ''Nope.''

''So, why then..?'' Inuyasha questioned.

''Why what? Why did we talk to them? Cause I like talking to people,'' Kagome shrugged. ''Don't tell me you're one of those narrow minded bigots who think sex work isn't honest work? I'd be extremely turned off, Inuyasha.''

'' _No._ I was just surprised is all. I have no problem with sex work. You gotta do what you gotta do these days. And if the government would grow a pair they would make it legal and stop being pussies.''

''I agree completely. You are very sexy right now,'' Kagome winked at him. ''So many sex workers get raped or even killed because they're forced to hide and work in secluded alleys where no one can look out for them.''

''That's very true,'' Inuyasha agreed with her.

''You two are adorable,'' Rin giggled.

''Aren't we though?'' Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's arm as leverage and pressed a kiss to his cheek. ''Good night. I'll see you in the morning? Around ten?''

''I'll be there,'' Inuyasha promised and pressed a kiss to her cheek. ''Good night.''

''Good night, Mr. Sesshomaru,'' Rin smiled at him.

''Good night, Miss Rin,'' Sesshomaru grabbed her hand and placed a kiss on it.

Rin and Kagome waved goodbye as they made their way over to the car Rin rented.


	3. Chapter 3

''Have you seen my phone?'' Kagome asked Rin as she looked under the pillows on the sofa.

''Check the bathroom where you had it last,'' Rin suggested.

Kagome quickly made her way to the bathroom and a second later came out with her phone and purse in hand. ''Know-it-all,'' Kagome huffed.

Rin giggled. ''I've never seen you so excited about a date.''

''I've never had a date this hot,'' Kagome retorted just as there was a knock on their hotel room door. ''That must be Inuyasha. Goodbye. I love you,'' Kagome kissed her cousin's cheek and opened the door only to find Sesshomaru standing on the other side instead.

''It's not my future husband, it's yours,'' Kagome sighed.

''Hello, Mr. Sesshomaru,'' Rin greeted him.

''Miss Rin,'' Sesshomaru returned.

''Hey,'' Inuyasha appeared in the doorway. ''Am I late?''

''Right on time. Goodbye, Rinny. Have a _delightful_ time,'' Kagome winked at Rin before Inuyasha grabbed her waist and led her down the hallway of the hotel towards the elevator.

''Come in,'' Rin smiled.

''Thank you,'' Sesshomaru replied and walked in. ''I just wanted to talk about the events I will be expected to attend during the next month.''

Rin nodded. ''Sure. Have a seat. Make yourself comfortable. Care for some tea? Coffee? Water? Anything?''

''Coffee. Black,'' Sesshomaru requested.

''Sure,'' Rin excused herself to the kitchen while Sesshomaru watched her.

''I'm surprised you don't use a keurig,'' Sesshomaru said.

''Normally I do. When I'm in a hurry in the mornings, it's convenient but when I have the time, I like to make it myself. I think it's better that way,'' Rin shrugged.

''I'm the same way,'' Sesshomaru said.

''Please enjoy,'' Rin said as she handed him a cup and set her own down in front of her spot on the sofa.

''Thank you,'' Sesshomaru brought the cup to his lips, his eyes widened slightly. ''It's honestly the best coffee I've ever had. Better than the coffee my assistant Jaken makes me and he would rather die than disappoint me.''

Rin laughed. ''I'm glad you like it. I haven't had the chance but I wanted you to know how sorry I have for what Kagura did to you. I don't think you loved her, maybe you didn't even like her but she still betrayed and deceived you and I'm sure that doesn't feel good. It probably feels like a slap to the face.''

''Thank you but it taught me something. People who have money will still use you for money,'' Sesshomaru stated. ''May I ask you a question? You don't have to answer if you don't wish to.''

''Shoot,'' Rin took a sip from her cup.

''Why haven't you been married yet? Or have a relationship?'' Sesshomaru questioned.

Rin smiled slightly. ''My parents died when I was nineteen. I was in my second year of college at the time.''

''Studying business?'' Sesshomaru assumed.

Rin shook her head. ''Nope. I was studying to be a teacher. History,'' Rin revealed. ''But then both of my parents died. They had always supported me in everything I wanted to do and didn't mind that I didn't want the company but..when they passed, I don't know. I felt like if I didn't take over, I wouldn't be able to face them again. My father built his company out of absolutely nothing. He put his blood, sweat, and tears into everything. When my mother got pregnant they were still living in a one room apartment in a bad part of the town. So, I did my best and I started going to school online for business and I just..put my dreams aside. But I don't regret it in the slightest. I am..content. But I'm also a workaholic so it doesn't leave time for much else.'' Sesshomaru nodded in understanding. ''What about you, Mr. Sesshomaru? You've never met anyone you wanted to start a life with?''

''My father and my mother come from a long line of money so I've always had it. I learned from a very early age that people only wanted one thing from me,'' Sesshomaru responded.

''Are you and your mother close?'' Rin asked him.

''No,'' Sesshomaru answered. ''She is even colder and more arrogant than I am.''

''And that's saying something,'' Rin smirked. ''Are you and Izayoi close?''

''She is..the best human I've met..until now,'' Sesshomaru replied.

Rin smiled. ''Subtle but thank you.''

''How do you and Kagura know each other?'' Sesshomaru suddenly asked.

* * *

''So, what did Kikyo have to say about seeing you with me?'' Kagome asked Inuyasha as they began to walk down the street.

''You know her too well,'' Inuyasha replied. ''She called me as soon as I left the party and immediately asked what kind of relationship you and I have. I told her we were seeing each other and not to call me again.''

Kagome snorted. ''Good luck with that.''

''I know,'' Inuyasha led her to an outdoor patio of a cafe and pulled out a chair for her. ''So, what is your job?''

''Straight to questions, huh? Alright. Rin sent me to school when I moved in with her. For public relations. I got my bachelor's degree and now I'm the director of public relations at Rin's company.''

''Is that what you wanted to do?'' Inuyasha asked.

''I didn't really have any plans or dreams that I was chasing after. I was planning on figuring out what I wanted when I went to university but..things happen,'' Kagome shrugged. ''What do you do?''

''I went to business school. I'm the CAO for my father's company,'' Inuyasha answered.

'' _Fuuun,''_ Kagome giggled.

''Are you going to stay here?'' Inuyasha suddenly asked her. ''If something happens between us.''

Kagome's eyes softened. ''I don't..know. I guess we just wait and see. Give me a good enough reason to stay, and I will.

''I can definitely try,'' Inuyasha smirked. ''What's the story with Rin and Kagura? How do they know each other?''

* * *

''I met Kagura when I was seventeen. Her older brother began working at the company so we saw each other at parties and such. Then, a few months before my parents died, Naraku got caught siphoning money. Over two million dollars. He was arrested and Kagura blamed my family for it,'' Rin revealed.

''How did your parents pass?'' Sesshomaru asked her.

Rin took a deep breath. ''It was a robbery. I was supposed to be home but..I snuck out to meet a boy.''

''How very rebellious teenager of you,'' Sesshomaru remarked.

Rin smiled. ''What can I say? I'm a bad girl.''

''You blame yourself,'' Sesshomaru assumed.

Rin shook her head. ''No. I honestly don't think it would've changed anything. Most likely, I would be dead too. I am..frustrated more than anything.''

''Did they catch him?'' Sesshomaru questioned.

''No,'' Rin responded. ''The police said he was probably just a drifter who quickly moved on to the next town.''

''I'm sorry,'' Sesshomaru said.

''Thank you,'' Rin replied.

''Inuyasha and your cousin seem to be getting along nicely,'' Sesshomaru pointed out.

''They do, don't they,'' Rin smiled. ''I think they could benefit from each other's company.''

''Do you and Kagome live together?'' Sesshomaru asked.

''No,'' Rin answered. ''Kagome has a condo close to the office and I have a penthouse apartment a few minutes away. Do you live with your family?''

''No. I have a penthouse apartment as well, near the company. Inuyasha has an apartment downtown. My parents live out of town. In seclusion. They like privacy,'' Sesshomaru explained.

''Did you and Kagura ever live together?'' Rin asked.

''No,'' Sesshomaru simply said.

''How come? You two were engaged, weren't you?'' Rin questioned.

''I don't like people in my personal space,'' Sesshomaru answered. ''I don't allow anyone in my apartment. Not even my family. They would only touch or sit on things and I would rather they didn't.''

Rin giggled. ''Understandable, I suppose, sort of.''

''Would you like to go to dinner with me this evening?'' Sesshomaru suddenly asked her.

''Okay,'' Rin smiled.

''If you'd like, you may call me just _Sesshomaru_ ,'' Sesshomaru offered.

''Sesshomaru then,'' Rin agreed.

* * *

''Why aren't you seeing anyone?'' Inuyasha asked Kagome while they took a walk through the park.

''I'm seeing you, aren't I?'' Kagome smirked.

''You know what I mean,'' Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

Kagome shrugged. ''I've dated of course. I date all the time. I just haven't found anyone I click well with..until now.''

''Smooth,'' Inuyasha smirked.

''I try,'' Kagome grinned. ''Do you live alone?''

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at her. ''Why? You gonna sneak over?''

''Maybe. Let's see what happens. We may want a midnight rendezvous eventually,'' Kagome said.

''I live alone,'' Inuyasha answered her.

''Good to know,'' Kagome smirked. ''Are you and Sesshomaru close?''

Inuyasha shrugged. ''Not as close as you and Rin if that's what you're asking. We get along.''

''Did you and Kikyo ever live together?'' Kagome asked.

''Full of questions this morning, aren't you? We were together for almost six years but Kikyo always said she needed her own place. She rarely even spent the night. I gather now it was because she couldn't stand to be in the same room as me,'' Inuyasha said.

''How did you find out she didn't really love you?'' Kagome questioned.

''I came over to surprise her with a date night because I had been working overtime for a couple weeks and I felt like I was ignoring her. The door was unlocked so I walked straight in and she was talking to a friend about me. Nothing nice as you can imagine,'' Inuyasha explained.

Kagome's eyes narrowed. ''What a cunt.''

Inuyasha smiled. ''It taught me an important lesson. When Kikyo and I were together, I gave up a lot for her. She said she didn't wanna live together, she didn't want kids, didn't like my friends. I compromised everything I wanted in exchange for what she wanted. I can't do that again.''

''I want kids. I'll move in with you eventually. I'm sure your friends are great,'' Kagome smiled up at him.

Inuyasha looked down at her for a moment before cupping her cheek and placing his lips on hers.

* * *

''I'm back,'' Kagome called out as she stepped into the hotel room.

''Did you have a nice time?'' Rin asked from the bathroom.

''I did,'' Kagome smiled to herself. ''What are you doing?''

''Getting ready. Sesshomaru is picking me up in a few minutes for dinner,'' Rin explained.

'' _Oooo. Sesshomaru_ now is it? What happened to _Mr. Sesshomaru?''_ Kagome teased.

Rin stuck her tongue out. ''Don't disrespect your elders. Why do your lips look swollen?''

Kagome smirked and winked at her cousin. ''A very good reason, I can assure you. You look beautiful.''

''Thank you,'' Rin smiled as there was knock on the door. ''That's him. I'm going. I love you.''

''I won't wait up,'' Kagome grinned.

Rin rolled her eyes. ''Whatever.''


	4. Chapter 4

''We've been here a week already,'' Kagome pointed out to Rin as they both grabbed a glass of champagne from the waiter.

''I know. Two more weeks until we return home,'' Rin replied.

Kagome shrugged. ''Maybe.''

Rin look at her cousin. ''Are you thinking of staying?''

''I might. Inuyasha and I have seen each other every single day since I arrived. It would feel incredibly strange not seeing him anymore,'' Kagome said. ''What about you? You and Sesshomaru have been together every day except for one and that was only because he went out of town on business for two days. And even then he rushed back at 10 o'clock at night just to share a cup of tea with you for an hour. Don't try and tell me you won't miss him.''

''I will but Sesshomaru isn't the commitment type. What can I do?'' Rin questioned.

''Tell him you like him..?'' Kagome suggested.

''I don't want to bother him,'' Rin mumbled.

Kagome rolled her eyes. ''Oh, lord. You two are so emotionally constipated it's ridiculous. Where are they anyway? They said they left the office ten minutes ago. People are going to start asking questions.''

''Men are naturally slow,'' Rin giggled.

''Excuse me. Would you care to dance?'' Kagome looked behind her. ''Hello. My name is Kouga. And you?''

''Kagome and I'm sorry but I have a-I'm seeing someone,'' Kagome told him.

''Then why are you alone?'' Kouga questioned.

Rin snorted. ''What am I? Hors d'oeuvres?''

'' _Ahhh._ You like women?'' Kouga assumed.

Kagome nodded. ''Yes but I do like one man. Hello, handsome.''

''Kouga, why is it every time I see your face, it pisses me off,'' Inuyasha came up behind him and wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist. ''Hello, gorgeous. You look more beautiful every time I see you.''

''Back at ya. You two know each other?'' Kagome asked.

''Kouga and I went to high school together,'' Inuyasha muttered.

''It looks like your taste in women has improved though, mutt face,'' Kouga smirked.

''Thank you,'' Kagome smiled before turning to her date. ''You're late so you owe me a dance.''

''Of course,'' Inuyasha smirked and took her to the dance floor.

''Good evening, Rin. Sorry I'm late, there was traffic,'' Sesshomaru appeared by her side, wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her cheek.

''It's okay. How was your day?'' Rin asked.

''Long,'' Sesshomaru simply answered. ''How was yours?''

''Quiet. No complaints,'' Rin shrugged. ''Would you like to dance?''

''I would love to, Rin but I need to talk to investors and I need you with me,'' Sesshomaru said.

''Oh. Of course. That's what I'm here for after all. Let's go impress everyone,'' Rin smiled and wrapped her arm around his so he could lead her around.

''I'll impress everyone with you by my side,'' Sesshomaru told her. ''You look lovely this evening, Rin.''

Rin's cheeks reddened. ''You don't look so bad yourself.''

''I'm sorry it'll have to be all business tonight but later, if you're not tired, we could go out for tea or..ice cream,'' Sesshomaru offered.

''Ice cream? You told me you didn't like sweets,'' Rin reminded him.

''I don't but I do like to please you,'' Sesshomaru admitted.

Rin giggled. ''Please me? Spending time with you or just being by your side, pleases me,'' Rin confessed.

Sesshomaru stopped to look at her before continuing on his way. ''You'll be leaving in two weeks.''

* * *

''That was his way of saying he feels the same way, Rin!'' Kagome exclaimed the next morning when Rin told her what happened. ''I can't believe you didn't say anything back to him.''

''How is that him reciprocating my feelings?'' Rin questioned.

''He's basically saying that he feels the same way but he thinks no matter what you'll be leaving in two weeks! He doesn't want to get attached if he thinks you're leaving, Rin,'' Kagome explained.

Rin understood. ''Oh. So what do I do? I can't tell him I'm not leaving because I might but if..if something happens that makes me want to stay..I would.''

''Explain that to him,'' Kagome instructed her.

''How?'' Rin asked. ''That can't be all I say, Kagome. That isn't really saying anything.''

''Sometimes not saying anything, works,'' Kagome said. ''You and Sesshomaru are similar in a lot of ways. You don't need to spell it out for him, Rin.'' Rin sighed but nodded. ''By the way, I told you so.''

''Told me what?'' Rin questioned.

''That you and Sesshomaru would fall in love,'' Kagome smirked.

''Oh, shut up!'' Rin groaned. ''Why are you even up so early? You and Inuyasha going out?''

''Inuyasha is taking me to his apartment for the first time,'' Kagome told her. ''I'm so excited!''

''Should I wait up for you?'' Rin asked jokingly.

''I..I'm not sure yet,'' Kagome admitted.

''Kagome..are you serious?'' Rin asked her.

''I _really_ like him, Rin,'' Kagome confessed. ''I don't know if I love him yet but..I want to be with him, if you know what I mean.''

''No,'' Rin said.

''Why not?'' Kagome questioned.

''You can't lose your virginity before me!'' Rin ordered.

Kagome laughed. ''Then I suggest you get to it within the next few hours, Rinny. I'm twenty-eight years old and I am ready for this. I'm meeting him down in the lobby. I love you.''

''Kagome..be careful. I love you,'' Rin kissed her cheek.

''I will,'' Kagome promised. ''Call Sesshomaru and make plans of your own before it's too late.''

Rin watched her leave out the door before grabbing her phone and dialing.

_''Hello, Rin.''_

''Hey,'' Rin replied. ''You busy?''

_''I'm just doing paperwork. What do you need?''_

''Well..I was going to ask if you wanted to go out tonight. Maybe to dinner?'' Rin suggested. ''But if you're busy..''

_''I should be done within the next hour. I'll pick you up at five. Goodbye, Rin.''_

''Bye..'' Rin hung up.


	5. Chapter 5

''Make yourself at home, beautiful,'' Inuyasha gestured for Kagome to head inside his apartment.

''Wow,'' Kagome's eyes looked at her surroundings with awe and distrust. ''There is no way in hell that you decorated this place. Your mom?''

Inuyasha smirked. ''You're good.''

Kagome laughed. ''I could see Sesshomaru decorating this place but not you.''

''One time I snuck over to Sesshomaru's place just to get on his nerves and everything was decorated with glass and marble,'' Inuyasha chuckled.

''I believe that,'' Kagome said.

''Well, I'm gonna get started on breakfast and you can just wander around as you please,'' Inuyasha told her.

''Do you even know how to cook?'' Kagome asked sceptically.

''I'm gonna rock your world, baby,'' Inuyasha promised.

''May I watch?'' Kagome requested.

Inuyasha smiled. ''You may do whatever you'd like.''

Kagome grinned before jumping into Inuyasha's arms and wrapping her legs around his waist. ''Make me a kick ass breakfast, please.''

Inuyasha chuckled but placed his hands on her bottom to hold her up while he walked into the kitchen.

* * *

''Are you sure I'm not taking up too much of your time?'' Rin asked Sesshomaru after they ordered drinks.

''Rin, it's Saturday. The only reason I was working was because I usually don't have any plans,'' Sesshomaru assured her. ''That is no longer the case.''

''You don't have any friends?'' Rin questioned.

''I have..acquaintances but no one I'd like to enjoy a meal with,'' Sesshomaru answered. ''Until now.''

Rin hid her smile from him. _'This is it, Rin. That is the perfect segue for suggesting a nightcap. Do it. Now. You're over thirty years old, Rin! Ask him to have sex with you, now!'_ ''How about a movie after this? I heard the cinema here is playing _The Grapes Of Wrath_ for this weekend only.''

Sesshomaru nodded. ''I enjoy black and white movies.''

Rin smiled. _'You are such a pussy, Rin.'_

* * *

The next evening,

''Kagome?'' Rin attempted to get her attention while they grabbed drinks from the table.

''Yes?'' Kagome responded.

''Are you sure you're okay?'' Rin asked her. ''You've been acting a little weird since you got back from Inuyasha's last night. He didn't do anything to you, did he?''

''Of course not. He didn't _do_ anything at all,'' Kagome mumbled.

''What?'' Rin questioned.

''Good evening, Miss Kagome,'' Kouga came up to greet her. ''We meet again. I'm not usually one for parties but if I'm gonna keep running into you I might have to change ny mind.''

''I'm gonna spare you the trouble of trying to ignore my company and just go away. My date is here anyway. I'll catch up with you later, cousin,'' Rin rolled her eyes at the intruder before heading over to Sesshomaru who had just walked in.

Kouga turned back to Kagome, his eyes straying to the left side of her head every few seconds. ''I really can't believe that mutt face managed to get you but since he's not here right now, how about that dance?''

Kagome gave him her brightest smile. ''Kouga, get away from me.''

Kouga stopped. ''What?''

''You keep looking behind me, I'm assuming it's because Inuyasha just got here so you're using me to make him angry and I really don't appreciate it.''

Kouga's eyes widened. ''H-How did you-''

''Well said, baby. You heard her, Kouga. Get lost,'' Inuyasha growled as he put his arm around Kagome's waist.

Kouga excused himself and walked away.

Kagome immediately turned to Inuyasha. ''I'm so sorry about yesterday.''

Inuyasha's eyes softened. ''Don't be. I had a wonderful time yesterday and I hope you did too.''

''I did,'' Kagome quickly assured him. ''But if it wasn't for my weirdness it would've been even more wonderful. I don't know what's wrong with me.''

''Nothing is wrong with you. Yesterday was perfect. Now, dance with me before I ask someone else,'' Inuyasha smirked.

Kagome smiled before taking his hand. ''I dare you to try and ask someone else.''

* * *

''Kagome's been acting strange since Inuyasha brought her home yesterday,'' Rin mentioned to Sesshomaru while they danced. ''You don't think he did anything to hurt her feelings, do you?''

Sesshomaru shrugged very lightly. ''Hard to say. He is very simple minded.''

Rin giggled before stopping to lay her head on Sesshomaru's chest. ''I'm leaving in two weeks.''

Sesshomaru stiffened. ''I'm aware.''

Rin looked up into his eyes. ''Sesshomaru, if-'' Rin was cut off by Sesshomaru's cell ringing.

''Excuse me,'' Sesshomaru said before answering it. ''Hello...Yes...Yes..Okay...I understand.'' Sesshomaru hung up the phone. ''Rin, I'm very sorry but I have to go. There's a problem at the office. I'll drop you off back at your hotel,'' Sesshomaru offered.

Rin shook her head. ''Don't worry about it. I brought my car.''

Sesshomaru nodded in understanding. ''Right. Inuyasha will have to come with me as well so you can take Kagome with you.''

''Okay,'' Rin pressed a kiss to his cheek. ''Good luck.''

''Thank you,'' Sesshomaru made a gesture towards Inuyasha, making him walk over.

''We have to go to the office,'' Sesshomaru told Inuyasha before turning back to Rin. ''Good night, Rin. I'll call you as soon as I am able.'' Sesshomaru and his brother began to leave but Sesshomaru turned back. ''You were trying to say something.''

''I was-It can wait,'' Rin assured him with a smile causing to nod and leave out the door.

* * *

''I've been to funerals better than that party,'' Kagome scoffed.

''What's up with you?'' Rin suddenly asked her.

''What do you mean?'' Kagome questioned.

''Kagome,'' Rin stated.

''Oh, fine,'' Kagome rolled her eyes. ''Yesterday..didn't go as I planned.''

''What happened?'' Rin asked her.

''I don't know!'' Kagome groaned. ''Everything was perfect! The mood was right, Inuyasha made me an amazing breakfast and we were in the throws of passion! But..I just chickened out. Half way through. It was like something was holding me back. I'm twenty-fucking-eight years old and I can't even have sex with the guy I really like!''

''Was he mad?'' Rin asked.

''No! He was very unmad. I guess he wasn't looking forward to it as much as I was,'' Kagome mumbled.

''Oh, Kagome. I'm sure he just wants you to be comfortable,'' Rin assured her.

Kagome shrugged. ''I guess.''

''I tried to tell Sesshomaru I might stay for him but his phone rang before I could say it,'' Rin shared.

''Oh, Rinny,'' Kagome pulled her older cousin into her arms for comfort.

''I've got to tell him before it's too late,'' Rin whimpered.


	6. Chapter 6

Another week had passed and another party had been announced.

''Fraidy cat.''

''I know,'' Rin whined. ''Stop rubbing it in.''

''Rin, we leave in a week and a half. If you don't do something soon, it'll be too late,'' Kagome reminded her.

''I know,'' Rin sighed. ''I just can't figure out what to say. Once I say it, I can't take it back. What makes you so sure Sesshomaru feels the same way?''

''It's quite obvious. Even though we live in California we've heard of Sesshomaru Takahashi's infamous cold attitude, arrogance, and standoffishness but with you? He goes out to dinner almost every night, to the movies if you ask, out for ice cream; which he hates, or even stay at the hotel for just coffee with you. _He talks to you._ He _cares_ about you, Rin. He has feelings for you. Now, I don't know if it's love but he _at least_ likes you. I'd bet my life on it.''

''Rin.''

Rin turned away from the table covered in champagne and finger foods to see Kagura standing behind her.

''Kagura.''

''Kagome.''

''Kikyo,'' Kagome smirked. ''How did you get invited? You don't have Inuyasha to mooch off of anymore. You get a new victim?''

''Shut up,'' Kikyo growled. ''Inuyasha would have come back to me if you hadn't intervened.''

''You mean you could've continued to use him and leech off of him,'' Kagome sneered.

'' _Shut up!''_ Kikyo pushed her. Kagome took a deep breath before shaking her head and using Kikyo's hair to spin her around in the middle of the dance floor.

''Kagome!'' Rin yelled at her cousin to get her to stop but Kagura stopped her with a slap to the face.

Rin's eyes widened as she touched her stinging cheek before she jumped on top of Kagura to repeatedly slap her face.

Kagome suddenly let go of Kikyo's hair causing her to fall. Kagome picked her back up only to slap her before she was pulled in to Inuyasha's arms.

''Baby, relax!'' Inuyasha exclaimed.

''She started it, Inu. _I swear!''_ Kikyo insisted.

Kagome struggled against Inuyasha's hold. ''You seduced him, you used him for fame and fortune when you didn't even care about him! You're pathetic!''

''Kagome!'' Inuyasha yelled and pulled her into another room and locked the door behind him. ''Kagome, she's not worth it.''

''I know!'' Kagome snapped before shortly crying afterwards. ''Why am I crying? _God!''_

''You're frustrated,'' Inuyasha said.

''What?'' Kagome questioned.

''You told me yourself that you always held back when she mistreated you in school. No one was here to stop you so you took your chance. You let out all the emotions you felt all those years ago,'' Inuyasha explained.

''Oh,'' Kagome's eyes filled with tears before she began to sob. Inuyasha immediately held her and just let her cry in his arms.

* * *

Rin sighed and lightly touched her face where she had been slapped before flinching.

''Rin.''

Rin grimaced before turned to Sesshomaru. ''I apologize. I lost my temper.''

''I heard. What happened?'' Sesshomaru asked.

''She slapped me and I just lost it,'' Rin shrugged.

Sesshomaru looked at the redness on her cheek before kissing it. ''I'm sorry I was too late to defend you.''

''It's okay. I can defend myself just fine,'' Rin grinned.

Sesshomaru smirked. ''I see that.''

''Inuyasha escorted Kagome out. He said he might take her to his apartment so she could calm down,'' Rin informed him.

Sesshomaru nodded. ''I heard she did quite a number on that disreputable woman.''

Rin snorted. ''Kagome's always been a fighter.''

''Promise me something? No more fights, publically,'' Sesshomaru requested.

Rin giggled. ''I'll try.''

* * *

''Are you sure about this?''

''Yes,'' Kagome told Inuyasha as she unbuttoned his shirt. ''I'm ready. Are you?''

''Of course I am,'' Inuyasha assured her before unzipping the back of her dress.

''Yeah?'' Kagome questioned.

''I was attracted to you the moment I saw you and now that I know you, I'm crazy for you, Kagome,'' Inuyasha confessed.

''I'm crazy for you,'' Kagome returned as he laid her down on his bed. ''I can't wait to be with you.''

Inuyasha leaned down on top of her and pressed a kiss to her forehead. ''I feel like we're rushing. Usually people do..extra stuff, you know? We should slow down.''

Kagome let out a laugh. ''You're over thirty years old and you can't say 'foreplay'?''

Inuyasha chuckled and shook his head. ''I feel like a teenager again with you.''

Kagome's eyes softened. ''Don't be nervous. I have _nothing_ to compare this to so whatever you do, will be the best I've ever had.''

Inuyasha smiled. ''Thanks but I still feel like I should-''

Kagome shook her head. ''I can't wait. Save the foreplay for later.''

Inuyasha nodded in understanding before sitting up to undo his pants and slide his briefs down. He grabbed a condom from his bedside table and applied it before falling back on top of her. ''Are you sure about this?''

Kagome placed her hands on the back of Inuyasha's neck. ''I like you.''

''I like you more,'' Inuyasha responded before pushing himself inside of her.

'' _Ugh!''_ Kagome grimaced.

''I'm sorry, baby,'' Inuyasha dropped his forehead down to touch hers.

''Don't be. I am so happy right now,'' Kagome couldn't stop her eyes from watering.

''Me too,'' Inuyasha placed kisses all over her face while waiting for her to adjust to his intrusion.

''I'm okay. You can move,'' Kagome told him.

Inuyasha nodded and slowly pulled out before thrusting back inside of her over and over and over again, each time going faster than before.

'' _Oh, Inuyasha!''_ Kagome moaned. '' _I'm cumming!''_

'' _Kagome_ ,'' Inuyasha grunted as he released himself before tossing the condom into the trash and rolling off of her to pull her into his arms.

''A cuddler, huh?'' Kagome teased him.

''Shut up, wench,'' Inuyasha chuckled.

'' _Ooh,_ a sweet talker as well,'' Kagome laughed.

Inuyasha laughed with her before pulling her into his chest. ''Go to sleep, weirdo.''

''No round two?'' Kagome questioned.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at her. ''Are you up for that? I'm worried you're going to be sore in the morning, baby.''

''That sounds like a challenge,'' Kagome climbed up to straddle him. ''Let's see who taps out first, honey.''

''You're on,'' Inuyasha smirked before flipping her under him.


	7. Chapter 7

'' _Inuyasha..''_ Kagome sighed in pleasure at the feeling of Inuyasha inside of her. Inuyasha was standing behind her in the shower, he interlocked their hands as he thrusted hard and slow against her.

''Kagome, I swear I've never been this happy,'' Inuyasha pressed his lips to her cheek.

''Me either,'' Kagome turned herself to wrap her legs and arms around his body.

* * *

''Hey, bitch,'' Kagome stood in her hotel room doorway looking at her older cousin with a smirk.

Rin raised an eyebrow at her. ''Walk of shame?''

Kagome shook her head. ''Walk of _satisfaction,_ my dear Rinny. _Oh!_ I am so happy right now, Rin, you just don't know.'' Kagome wrapped her arms around her cousin. ''I wish you were as happy as I am right now, Rin.''

Rin smiled. ''I will be. One of Sesshomaru's shareholders is hosting a dinner party tonight and I've decided to tell Sesshomaru exactly what I'm feeling. Now, whether he reciprocates or not, we'll see but if he _doesn't,_ it just wasn't meant to be.'' Rin shrugged.

''Anyone who doesn't want _you,_ is a loser,'' Kagome told her.

''Back at cha, kid,'' Rin grinned.

* * *

Once they arrived at the party, Kagome began to push Rin. ''You're gonna do it, right? Right? You gotta do it tonight.''

'' _YES._ Now be quiet,'' Rin hissed at her.

''Miss Rin Yamato.''

Rin and Kagome turned around to find an older woman who looked like the female version of Sesshomaru.

''Hello..'' Kagome greeted her with confusion. ''May we help you?''

The woman smiled before suddenly slapping Rin, hard across the face.

''What the fu-'' Kagome was cut off when Rin slapped the woman back harder causing her to stumble back. ''What the fuck is going on?'' Kagome questioned. ''Who is this broad?''

''Big mistake human,'' The woman snarled.

''No, I don't think it was, Ms. Mai,'' Rin snapped back.

The woman's eyes widened. ''You know who I am?''

Rin scoffed. ''You look exactly like Sesshomaru except with breasts. I knew the moment I saw you that you were his mother.''

''You knew who I was and still dared to hit me?'' Sesshomaru's mother questioned angrily.

''I return everything I'm given. You're lucky I didn't slap you twice!'' Rin yelled at her.

''Little fool, you are not good enough to be seen with my son,'' Sesshomaru's mother growled.

''Let's beat this bitch up,'' Kagome suggested ready to step forward but Inuyasha grabbed her around the waist and hoisted her away. '' _Ugh!_ Let me stomp on that old lady's neck! Let me at her!''

Inuyasha rolled his eyes with a hint of amusement. ''This is not your fight. Come on and dance with me, crazy.''

''Mother.''

''Sesshomaru, son, do you see what that little girl did to me?'' Sesshomaru's mother gestured towards her cheek.

Rin huffed. ''You did it first, ma'am.''

Sesshomaru placed his hand tenderly on Rin's cheek. ''Are you alright, Rin?''

''I'm fine,'' Rin assured him before turning to his mother. ''You hit like a human.''

* * *

''My mother likes you,'' Sesshomaru told Rin the next morning when they were sitting down for tea.

Rin snorted. ''You've got to be kidding me.''

''She thinks you're brave and resilient. She said you are also strong,'' Sesshomaru said.

Rin scoffed. ''That whole thing was just some sort of trial to prove myself _worthy_ of you.''

Sesshomaru nodded. ''Indeed.''

Rin giggled before she suddenly stopped. ''Sesshomaru...''

''Yes, Rin?''

''I hope you won't mind this,'' Rin said.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her in confusion. ''Mind what?''

Rin suddenly pressed her lips to his causing his eyes to widen.


	8. Chapter 8

''Sesshomaru..'' Rin breathed out. ''I don't want to be presumptuous so if you'd rather not-'' Sesshomaru shut her up with his mouth on hers and picking her up to take her to her bed.

''May I remove your clothes?'' Rin asked when they separated.

Sesshomaru chuckled and unbuttoned her shirt.

* * *

''You're worried about something,'' Inuyasha noticed.

Kagome sighed as she laid in her boyfriend's arms. ''Rin..She's planning on telling Sesshomaru how she feels about him.''

Inuyasha's whole body reacted. ''Oh.''

Kagome looked up at him. ''Do you think it's going to go well?''

Inuyasha shrugged. ''I really couldn't say. My brother is..different. But he's never treated anyone like he treats Rin which is a good sign, I think..So don't worry just yet.''

Kagome smiled. ''Maybe you should distract me?''

''I can do that,'' Inuyasha smirked and flipped her under him.

* * *

''Sesshomaru...'' Rin sighed in pleasure as he kissed her bare skin on her stomach. Sesshomaru smirked before kissing her once again. Rin returned Sesshomaru's kiss hungrily. A feeling she had never felt before. A man had never incited such a feeling inside of her. Her heart was filled with such an ache that she was nearly overcome with emotion. Sesshomaru's hands delved into her long black tresses, stroking and smoothing them from her face.

''This thing must go,'' Sesshomaru suddenly told her and cut her bra in half from the front. He took Rin by surprise, making her cover up by instinct. ''Do not hide such loveliness from me.''

She loosened her hold on herself and allowed him to pull her arms away and view her nudity. The immediate look of satisfaction in his eyes bolstered her flagging courage. She was no stranger to lust, she got looks quite often from men, married or otherwise, eager to look at her but the way Sesshomaru gazed upon her was full of something. Something that Rin thought might be love.

''I wish to see your skin as well,'' Rin mumbled.

Sesshomaru smirked but pushed himself to stand, allowing her better access. ''I would like nothing more than for your hands to touch me.''

Rin clumsily, worked at the buttons of Sesshomaru signature immaculate, shirt before allowing her hands to glide down his muscular arms and his taut abdomen. Before her courage dissipated, she carefully unbuttoned his pants and slide them down his long legs. She felt her nerves creeping up at the sight of his erection, thick and heavy.

Sesshomaru slid his arms underneath her legs and lifted and rotated so he could position her on the bed. He laid her out like a feast-and, to him, she was. A feast for the eyes and senses. He could hardly contain himself in his need to touch her. He ran his palms up the sides of her ribcage to the flesh he craved and he cupped one of the milky globes in his hand causing her to go still, her breathing turning heavy.

''You are beautiful, Rin,'' Sesshomaru licked the tips of her nipples, and she gasped, arching her back. Her hands flew to his hair, her fingers dragging over his scalp as she pulled him closer, silently begging for more. He toyed with her nipples, licking and teasing, and then he pulled one into his mouth and tugged strongly as he suckled at her breast.

''Oh, _Sesshomaru..''_ Rin sighed contently.

Sesshomaru pressed a kiss to her forehead before making a trail of kisses all the way down to the dark little curls that hid his destination. He finally ran his tongue over her entrance and upward until he lapped at the little nub of flesh above her opening. He could feel her shaking, the muscles in her legs jumping and spasming as he continued to lavish her with attention.

''Sesshomaru!''

* * *

Kagome woke up a couple of hours later, alone. She looked around for any sign of her new boyfriend but found none.

_''Happy Birthday to you..Happy Birthday to you..Happy Birthday, dear Kagome..Happy Birthday to you..''_

Kagome snapped up to look at Inuyasha holding a chocolate cake with a singular candle sticking out of it.

''Happy Birthday, Kagome,'' Inuyasha smiled at her.

''How did you..?'' Kagome questioned.

''I googled you,'' Inuyasha shrugged. ''Then I called Rin and asked her why you hadn't told me and she said that you don't celebrate your birthday.''

''I don't,'' Kagome confirmed.

''Well, we're gonna change that. Even if it's just a cake and dinner,'' Inuyasha said.

Kagome managed to crack a smile. ''I think I can handle a cake and dinner. No presents though.''

''Deal,'' Inuyasha smirked.

* * *

Sesshomaru parted Rin's thighs, he positioned himself between them and maneuvered himself in place atop her. Their bodies were flush, a perfect fit.

''Hold on to me, Rin. Look into my eyes,'' Sesshomaru instructed her. Rin gently placed her hands on Sesshomaru's shoulders and looked into his eyes. ''Just breathe, Rin. I'll go slow and be gentle.'' Rin nodded and looked at Sesshomaru, showing him the trust and love she had for him.

Sesshomaru pushed forward, entering her inch by inch. He watched her closely for any sign that she wasn't with him. She emitted a small sigh and fidgeted beneath him as if she were as impatient as he was. She closed around him, all soft and sweet and lush just for him. He had never felt anything like this.

Closing his eyes, he slid deeper, pushing inward until finally his hips met the backs of her thighs. She looked at him with a glazed look, intoxicated. Her hands moving all over his arms as if she couldn't remain still.

Sesshomaru withdrew, and they both groaned with the exquisite pleasure that assailed them. He thrust forward, a gentle push.

''Sesshomaru..'' Rin breathed out.

''What is it, Rin?'' Sesshomaru questioned.

''I need..'' Rin sighed.

''What do you need, Rin?'' Sesshomaru asked her.

''I need _you,''_ Rin moaned.

Sesshomaru eased back and then thrust a little more forcefully, setting a rhythm as he rocked against her. His hands grabbed at her hips, holding her steady as he pumped in and out of her tight grasp. He reached down and began to rub circles on her clit, causing her to get even more wet, making his passage inside of her easier. He thrust faster and faster.

''Sesshomaru!'' Rin yelled out as she reached her climax.

Sesshomaru followed closely behind her, growling as he withdrew only to push inside of her once again, releasing his seed into her. He panted slightly before pressing a kiss to Rin's forehead even though she had already fallen asleep. He pulled her into his chest, covering her up from the cold.


	9. Chapter 9

''Inuyasha..'' Kagome moaned as he assaulted her neck with kisses right outside of her hotel room door. ''I _really_ have to go. I-I'm worried about Rin.''

Inuyasha pulled away with a sigh. ''Right. It's just..It's getting harder and harder to say goodbye to you.''

Kagome smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. ''I know, handsome but I just want to make sure Rin is okay and if she's alright, I'll come back over tonight. Promise.''

''You better,'' Inuyasha smirked and pressed a kiss to her forehead before walking back to the elevator.

Kagome sighed before inserting her room key into the slot and opening the door. ''Rin?'' She called out but received no response. ''Rin?'' Kagome walked over to Rin's room and opened the door only to immediately slam it back shut. ''I am so sorry! I yelled your name but I guess you didn't hear me! I-I'll just be out here. Take your time!''

* * *

''I'll see you tonight?'' Rin asked Sesshomaru when she walked him to her door.

''Of course. I'll see you tonight, Rin,'' Sesshomaru placed a kiss on the back of her hand before walking out of the door.

Rin stopped for a moment to relish in her own happiness until she suddenly heard a scream and saw Kagome jumping on the sofa. ''What on earth are you doing?''

''I'm so happy for you! You got laid! WOOOOO!'' Kagome hooted and hollered causing Rin to laugh.

''Whatever,'' Rin rolled her eyes in amusement.

''What happened when I left? What did you say to him? What did he say? Details, details!'' Kagome squealed.

''I..I kissed him,'' Rin answered.

Kagome screamed again. ''And then what?''

''He kissed me,'' Rin shrugged. ''One thing led to another and...''

''Oh, you don't have to tell me that. I just got a front row glimpse of the show you were putting on!'' Kagome laughed. ''Soooo...What did he say when you told him how you felt?''

Rin looked at Kagome and slightly shrugged. ''I didn't _say it,_ technically, I suppose but I think I got my point across.'' Kagome gave Rin a weird look. ''What? What are you thinking?''

''I just-I don't want to ruin your sex high but I wonder if...'' Kagome grimaced.

''Wonder if what?'' Rin questioned.

''Sesshomaru is known for his fair share of woman even before Kagura was on his arm and you said it yourself, he didn't even let _her_ into his home. I just think you should make your intentions clear before he thinks you two are just hooking up,'' Kagome carefully explained.

''Well...'' Rin bit down on her bottom lip softly. ''Sesshomaru invited me to his apartment tonight..''

Kagome's eyes widened. ''He did? He likes you!''

Rin smiled. ''Yeah? So, I shouldn't worry then, right?''

Kagome opened her mouth before slowly closing it. ''I still think it couldn't hurt just to make sure you both know how you feel. Better safe than sorry, you know?''

Rin nodded. ''I suppose you're right. Anyway. I should go get ready. He told me to bring a bag so we can have an early breakfast in the morning. Love you.'' Rin stood up and pressed a quick kiss to her younger cousin's cheek.

''Have a good time, Rinny. Tell him how you feel. Our flight is scheduled for the day after tomorrow,'' Kagome reminded her.

Rin nodded. ''I'll tell him but I don't think I'll be on that flight back home, will you?'' Rin asked her.

''I-I'm not sure yet. It's just-a big decision to make,'' Kagome shrugged. ''But I'm going to pack a bag as well, Inuyasha asked me to spend the night too.''

''Have fun, cousin,'' Rin giggled.

''Back at cha,'' Kagome winked at her.

* * *

''I'm not wrong, right?'' Kagome asked Inuyasha while they were in each other's arms. ''You know him better than I do. What do you think?''

''I agree completely with you,'' Inuyasha answered.

''Yeah?'' Kagome questioned.

Inuyasha nodded. ''Sesshomaru isn't like other people. He doesn't think like other people. The best chance he and Rin have is if they are on the same page.'' Kagome nodded in agreement. ''When does your flight leave?'' Inuyasha suddenly asked her.

Kagome froze for a moment before turning over to press her lips to his. ''I don't wanna think about that right now. Nothing is set in stone. _Especially_ if Rin doesn't leave, there's no point in discussing that now so forget about it and ravish me instead,'' Kagome smiled at him affectionately.

Inuyasha smirked. ''You're right.'' Inuyasha placed his mouth on hers and moved her under him.

* * *

Rin collapsed on top of Sesshomaru from exhaustion. ''Don't you ever get tired?'' Rin questioned the demon who was already getting hard again.

Sesshomaru smirked. ''Not when it comes to you. Besides, we have to use our time wisely.'' Sesshomaru rolled her under him.

Rin giggled. ''And why is that?''

''You'll be leaving the day after tomorrow so we should get as much enjoyment out of each other as possible in the time we have left.''

Rin froze. ''Sesshomaru..I don't _have_ to leave..'' Rin finished lamely.

Sesshomaru shook his head. ''You have a company to run and a life you need to get back to. I have my own business to take care of but this situation will suffice.''

'' _Situation? Suffice?_ I don't understand,'' Rin looked at him with confusion.

''We'll enjoy our time together until you leave and then we'll just go our separate ways,'' Sesshomaru shrugged.

Rin's eyes filled with tears. ''You do that a lot, don't you?''

''On occasion,'' Sesshomaru responded. ''Now, come here.'' Sesshomaru tried to kiss her but Rin shoved him away from her and hurried out of his bed to grab her clothes from the floor. ''Rin? Are you alright?''

''I'm just peachy!'' Rin snapped as she pushed various body parts through her clothing.

''Come back to bed, Rin,'' Sesshomaru told her.

Rin shook her head. ''No, I don't think so. Let's forget about all of this! I'll just take it as if I was bitten by a _dog!''_ Rin exclaimed and walked out.

''Rin!'' Sesshomaru shouted after her but she was already out the door.

* * *

''I'll see you later, beautiful,'' Inuyasha said as he dropped Kagome off at her apartment.

''See you later, handsome,'' Kagome smiled and nuzzled his nose with her own before opening her hotel room door. ''Rin?'' Kagome called when she got inside. ''Are you here?'' Kagome shrugged and took off her coat before she heard sniffling and whimpering coming from the living room. ''Hello? Rin?'' Kagome turned on the light and immediately found Rin curled up by the balcony with a tear stained face. ''Rin!'' Kagome wrapped her arms around her older cousin.

''He doesn't care about me!'' Rin cried.

''What happened?'' Kagome asked carefully. Rin just sobbed while Kagome held her.


	10. Chapter 10

''Rin?'' Kagome carefully called out. ''Are you ready to go?''

Rin nodded. ''You don't have to go with me, you know. I'll be just fine.''

Kagome shook her head. ''It's for the best. I can't uplift my whole life for a guy I've known for a total of two weeks. It was fun to imagine but..it's time to wake up and be reasonable. I'm all packed and the car is downstairs so let's go.''

''I love you,'' Rin whimpered.

''I love you more,'' Kagome replied. ''Sango, Miroku, and the Takahashi's are meeting us at the airport so we really need to get going.'' Kagome walked out into the hall and loaded their bags onto the trolli.

Rin nodded. ''Yes. Let's go.''

* * *

''I'm gonna miss you, girl,'' Kagome pulled Sango in for a hug.

''I'll miss you too,'' Sango returned her hug. ''Is Rin okay? She didn't even say goodbye.''

''She..She'll be fine once we get back home. She just wanted to hurry and get on the plane,'' Kagome said.

Sango nodded in understanding. ''I wish you both could have stayed longer.''

Kagome tried to smile. ''Me too.'' Kagome turned to Inuyasha. ''I had a lot of fun,'' Kagome chuckled lightly.

Inuyasha's eyes softened. ''I'm gonna miss you, beautiful.''

Kagome's eyes filled with tears as she wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck. ''I am going to miss you so much,'' Kagome's voice choked up from her own sadness and she pulled away slightly. ''As soon as I land I'll call you and we can make plans to see each other again, okay?''

Inuyasha nodded. ''Right. I'm sorry about Sesshomaru. I tried to call him to see if he was coming but...He didn't even answer any of my calls.''

Kagome shook her head. ''You can't apologize for other people. I'm sorry I can't stay.''

''Don't be. I think we both knew this would happen,'' Inuyasha shrugged.

''I-I like you, a lot, you know?'' Kagome confessed.

''I like you too, so much,'' Inuyasha pressed his lips to hers for a moment before they separate.

Kagome turned to Inuyasha's parents. ''It was so good to meet you both.''

Izayoi smiled and hugged her. ''Come visit soon, dear.'' Kagome nodded.

''Take care of yourself,'' Inutashio told her.

Kagome chuckled and nodded. ''Will do.'' Kagome turned to Inuyasha and grabbed his hand before slowly pulling away and heading towards customs. ''Goodbye.''

''Bye,'' Inuyasha sighed as he watched her walk away.

* * *

Kagome climbed on board Rin's private plane and found her staring out the window.

''Are you going to ever tell me what happened between you and Sesshomaru?''

Rin shook her head and looked back towards the window causing Kagome to give up with a sigh.


	11. Chapter 11

''I miss you too. I'm really worried about her too. She's just so...quiet. What about Sesshomaru?'' Kagome talk to Inuyasha on the phone.

_''He's the opposite. The smallest thing is setting him off and he's just getting angry at everyone. And don't even get me started on if I even try to mention Rin. He refuses to talk about her.''_

''What could have happened between them?'' Kagome questioned.

_''I have no idea. I've never seen him like this before.''_

''This can't go on. I've got to get her to talk to me. I'll call you later, honey.''

_''Okay, baby. Talk to you later.''_

''Bye,'' Kagome hung up the phone and immediately stood up and went down the hall to her cousin's office. She walked straight in, not even bothering to knock. ''I've had enough, Rin. Talk to me, right now.''

Rin looked up at her with confusion in her eyes. ''Talk about what?''

Kagome huffed. ''What happened with you and Sesshomaru?''

''I don't want to talk about it,'' Rin responded and looked away.

''Well, too bad! Tell me right now what happened!'' Kagome demanded. ''What did Sesshomaru say when you told him how you felt?''

Rin sighed and pushed away from her desk slightly. ''I didn't even make it that far. Sesshomaru made himself perfectly clear that he just wanted to 'have fun'.''

''What do you mean?'' Kagome asked.

''I told him I didn't have to leave but then he said 'you have a company to run and blah, blah, blah','' Rin answered.

Kagome squinted at Rin. ''You told him..you didn't _have_ to leave?''

Rin nodded. ''Yes!''

''So...you didn't actually tell him that you had feelings for him?'' Kagome questioned.

''Well..I mean..I tried,'' Rin defended herself.

Kagome took a deep breath before slowly standing up. ''I am going to call in a plane for thirty minutes from now and your ass better be on it.''

''Kagome..what's the point?'' Rin questioned.

''You didn't even tell him anything!'' Kagome snapped. ''You don't _have_ to leave? What the fuck does that even mean, Rin? If Inuyasha said that to me, I would think he doesn't care about me at all! Now, pack a bag, get on that plane with me and tell Sesshomaru _exactly_ how you feel. No pussy footing around it. You tell him _everything.''_

Rin bit down on her bottom lip. ''What if it doesn't change anything? What if he doesn't feel the same way?''

''At least you'll know, Rin. You can't go through life worrying about getting hurt,'' Kagome told her.

''I'm gonna look crazy if I just show up in front of him after weeks of us not seeing each other,'' Rin pointed out.

Kagome rolled her eyes. ''No, you won't. Move it, missy.''

''Fine, but if it doesn't work and he rejects me _again,_ you owe me ice cream and rom-coms for the next year,'' Rin scowled.

''Deal,'' Kagome pushed her out of her office door.

* * *

''I can't believe I'm doing this,'' Rin groaned when they landed and stepped off the plane.

''Just go,'' Kagome told her. ''Rin, I don't think I'll be here when you get back but..call me.''

''You're not going back home,'' Rin guessed.

''I miss him, Rin. All the time. I've never felt like this before and I know I don't love him yet but..I don't want to spend the rest of my life wondering, 'what if','' Kagome shrugged.

Rin's eyes softened. ''I'm gonna miss you.''

''Maybe you won't be leaving either,'' Kagome smirked.

Rin smiled. ''I'll call you, whatever happens.''

''If something good happens you can wait and call me tomorrow,'' Kagome winked.

Rin laughed. ''You really think he has feelings for me?''

Kagome nodded. ''I do, Rinny. Now, whether he knows it or not, that's another story. Good luck.''

''Thanks,'' Rin looked back at Kagome one last time before heading towards the entrance of the airport.

* * *

''I don't know _why_ no one seems to be able to do anything even remotely right!'' Sesshomaru shouted at the workers in his office. ''But sir-'' '' _But nothing!_ You're all useless! I don't know why you even bother coming to work with this half-assed attitude of yours!''

''Sesshomaru..''

Sesshomaru's eyes widened and he turned back to see Rin standing in his office doorway.

''Rin..''

''Can we talk?'' Rin requested.

''Get out,'' Sesshomaru ordered.

''What?'' Rin questioned.

''All of you, get out!'' Sesshomaru snapped at his workers before turning back to Rin. ''I heard you went home weeks ago.''

Rin grimaced. ''I did but..there was something I wanted to tell you and I couldn't go any longer without saying it.''

''What is it?'' Sesshomaru asked.

Rin took a deep breath. ''I..I like you, Sesshomaru. Very much. And if you feel the same, I'll stay here.''

''...''

''You won't say anything?'' Rin questioned.

Sesshomaru shook his head. ''I cannot ask you to uproot your whole life for something that may not even bear fruit, Rin.''

''Bear fruit? What the hell does that even mean? Sesshomaru, do you feel something for me? Something more than just as a bed companion?'' Rin asked him.

''...I..I feel _something_ that I have not felt before. I enjoy your company no matter what we're doing and..and I have missed you. I couldn't even bring myself to say goodbye to you so I didn't go to the airport,'' Sesshomaru admitted.

Rin's eyes softened. ''I want to be with you, Sesshomaru. Whether it's for a week, a year, or 100 years. I want to take the chance.''

''You have your parents' business to run,'' Sesshomaru pointed out. ''You told me yourself you wouldn't be able to face them if you didn't take care of it.''

''My parents loved _me_ more than anything and my happiness was the most important thing in the world to them,'' Rin responded. ''If I _didn't_ follow my heart and do what makes me happy, they would forgive me even less.''

''Rin, I cannot allow you to leave behind everything you've built for me,'' Sesshomaru told her.

''Well, Sesshomaru, that's not really your decision to make, now is it? I do what I want,'' Rin retorted. ''And I want to stay here with you. We'll go on dates, we'll talk on the phone, and we'll sleep together. You got a problem with that?''

Sesshomaru smirked and pulled her into his arms. ''I have never met a human like you. I have never met anyone like you.''

Rin shrugged. ''What can I say? I'm a catch.''

Sesshomaru chuckled before grabbing her face and kissing her.


	12. Chapter 12

_Two years later_

''Rin Yamamoto, if you don't get your tiny ass moving down those steps you are going to be late to your own wedding!'' Kagome yelled at her cousin.

Rin giggled. ''I'm sorry I just want to make sure I look perfect before Sesshomaru sees me walk down the aisle.''

Kagome's eyes softened. ''You look beautiful, Rinny.''

Rin smiled. ''Thank you. You look beautiful too.''

''Wait until you see the wedding Sango and I put together for you. It makes me jealous,'' Kagome sighed.

''Well, whose fault is that, my dear cousin? You have no one to blame but yourself since you and Inuyasha chose to elope,'' Rin reminded her. ''And only _three months_ after you two started dating!''

''You are never gonna let me live that down, are you?'' Kagome scowled.

''I didn't get to see the most important person in my life get married,'' Rin huffed.

Kagome laughed. ''Stop rubbing it in! I know I worried you but Inuyasha and I are still going strong and I obviously haven't gotten pregnant yet...unlike someone else I know.'' Kagome grinned at Rin. ''Who knew out of the two of us, _you_ would be the one to have a shotgun wedding!''

Rin gently pushed her away with a smile. ''Stop. I'll admit this wasn't exactly planned but Sesshomaru and I couldn't be happier.''

''I couldn't be happier for you,'' Kagome told her. ''I've always wanted to be an aunt.''

''What about you? You don't want your own children?'' Rin questioned.

Kagome nodded. ''I do. Someday. I've still got plenty of time. Inuyasha and I aren't done having fun, just the two of us. We're planning another trip once you and Sesshomaru leave for your honeymoon.''

''You two are always on the move,'' Rin pointed out.

Kagome shrugged. ''Making up for lost time I guess. I spent my whole life studying or working. I'm done letting my life pass me by now that I have the person I want to share it with.''

''I'm glad for you, Kagome. I used to worry so much for you from the moment..from the moment your mom passed, I worried. You and Inuyasha, you fit perfectly together. You two are definitely meant for each other,'' Rin smiled and reached for her younger cousin's hand.

Kagome held her hand. ''Truthfully, I worried for you too. You were working even more than I was. You never even tried to date. I didn't want you to end up alone.''

''Promise me something?'' Rin asked.

''Anything,'' Kagome answered immediately.

''Promise me we'll still get together all the time. Our kids will play together, grow up together, go to school together. I don't want to lose you, Kagome,'' Rin's eyes watered.

''I promise. I'm not going anywhere, Rinny,'' Kagome began to tear up. ''We have to go, Rin. It's time.''

Rin nodded and squeezed Kagome's hand. ''I'm ready.''

''You are the most beautiful bride I've ever seen, Rin Takahashi,'' Kagome wiped the tears from Rin's cheeks.

Rin returned the favor. ''You're the most beautiful matron of honor I've ever seen.''

Kagome and Rin smiled at each other as the bell ringer announced the entering of the bride.

''Don't let me fall,'' Rin whispered.

''Never,'' Kagome promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short epilogue but this story is officially over! Thank you all for giving this story your time and support. I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did^^ And I'll see you next time^^


End file.
